


Leslie Knope's Diary

by ava_martini



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Diary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_martini/pseuds/ava_martini
Summary: This is my happy place. No plots. This is how I imagine Leslie's journal entries would be like.Entries will mainly follow 2017 and start off when they move to Washington.And back entries from Leslie's past will be titled to which years I'll be referring to.





	1. 2017 - Packing for Washington

Dear Diary,

This week has been crazy busy. Packing for our move to Washington. I keep worrying that I'll forget something important. But I trust my checklist. And Ben has his own checklist too. I took a look at it and it was mostly his star wars collectible items... Ugh, I love him and his nerdy obsessions.

I think I have everything the triplets need. Their toys alone filled a whole suitcase.

I'm going to miss Pawnee... I have been trying not to think about that too much. I'll visit often if time permits. But it's time to go on my next adventure. And I have that to look forward to.

Yesterday, Ben had to comfort me when I burst into tears again. We passed by the monument the Parks crew built for me. It always gets me. I think he's trying to figure out another route so we don't have to always drive by it.

I know Andy and April are busy packing too. I offered to help but they said they just dumped whatever could fit in their suitcases. That scares me a little bit. But I keep forgetting that they are no longer the crazy kids that got married and were eating out of frisbees. They're just crazy adults now with proper plates to use...

Hopefully, I find the time to update this every time something wonderful happens. Ha, who am I kidding? Of course I'll make time to update this!

Love,

Leslie


	2. 2017 - New Home

Dear Diary,

The monsters are asleep... My beautiful monsters. They seem to be adjusting well to Washington.

The picture frames are up. Ben's collectibles are meticulously lined up on his shelf. I swear I saw him use a ruler to measure the space between them. My Pawnee memorabilia have found their spot on my desk. It's beginning to feel like home.

It's not the same though. But in time I'll learn to love it as I loved my real home. As long as I have Ben and my little monsters with me. That's home.

I called Ann this morning, I may have broke down and cried when I started putting up all the things I brought with me from the Parks Department. And instead of wallowing alone, I called Ann so she can wallow with me. That's what BFFs are for. 

She and her kids are doing great. I could hear Chris giving them exercise pointers in the background and that made me laugh. We already booked a date for when they'll come visit us here. I've marked my calendar and have penciled them in my 3 planners.

We have a weekend to explore our new home town. Ben and I are taking the kids to the museums. They need to learn their politics as early as now if they're going to be the first triplets to become senators in the future. I can't wait for that. I'll be attending all their senate hearings. And I'll probably capture them on video and may or may not be able to control myself from cheering when they deliver their speeches... I can already picture it. My beautiful darlings. 

Oh, I need to go check on Andy and April. I hope they've finished unpacking. They moved to an apartment near us so it's just a 10 minute walk. I can drop by anytime! Although, I better warn them every time I go visit though, I wouldn't want to walk in on them doing it on the dining room table...

Oops, I hear one of the monster calling my name...

 

Till next time,

Leslie


	3. 2010 - Jerk Face Wyatt

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.

BEN WYATT IS A DOODOOHEAD.


	4. 2010 - I’m Sorry

Dear Diary,

 

I apologize for my previous entry... I may have been drunk when I wrote that.

 

Yesterday was a very emotional rollercoaster ride for me. Our department was being audited and I may have expressed some hateful words towards Ben. 

 

I mean every word of it but it was very unprofessional of me.But in my defense, he was trying and is still trying to cut the Parks Department budget and that may mean losing people that I love dearly!

 

Ron however has advised me to talk to him again and try to fix the situation. And because I look up to Ron as my mentor friend even though we often disagree about a lot of things, I will try...

 

I hope Ben realizes that he will not win any battle going up against me. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure no one gets fired!

 

And frankly, he can take his stupid pad-folio and his stupid face out of Pawnee... We don't need people like him playing with the lives of my friends.

 

Leslie Knope


End file.
